User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . *Please leave all edits with a ~~~~ at the end of your message before saving. ---- Template Error I was making an edit to the Racer templates on the this page and it somehow messed up all the templates on the page. Attempting to revert to your previous edit didn't fix the issue either. I don't really work with templates a whole lot, and was hoping you would be able to fix the template. All I was attempting to do was change the Rank 21 icon to a blank as those cars do not have a Rank Requirement for Racers. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) Never mind, I was finally able to get the revision to correctly work. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) I still can't get the edit to work. Any edit to the page, (even ones that make absolutely no changes) destroys the templates. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Some templates get messy when making an edit. Please make sure to fix the template and then edit the page, all in source mode. Also don't forget to provide references for the edits you make. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 04:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Olympic City I got e-mails that you removed the pictures on the Olympic City page, saying they are not related to Need for Speed, but these pictures are Concept Arts from Need for Speed Underground, included in the Fansite Kit.The map I added was taken from the game files and has a better quality unlike the one which is on the page now. MCOBred (talk) 16:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe you should have given some references for those images, maybe you should have correctly named them, maybe you should have put in the article what the pictures are. That's why you've been blocked twice before. You never follow any guidelines, never make constructive edits and put your opinion everywhere. You just plaster shit everywhere and never explain it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? I think the screenshots were obviously from NFS Underground, most of these are impossible to not see when you search for Underground or visit the artwork/screenshot section of nfs fan sites, like, why should I add random images? If I'm right, there was a short info about the pictures, financial district, condos,...where did I put my opinion in articles? It may happen without notice but randomly, but usually my edits are based on facts, and I only edit something where I know about it.Sure, you have rules, but you act really strict and this isn't the military, you just delete things and often return the articles to a worse state, just because it doesn't look right from visual point, instead of mailing me or asking for source on talk page. :::I'll try to follow the rules, but if it not always works, well, I have a different expectation while writing, if there's something to edit say so, not remove it. :::There's that 'Player' section where this site claims the character appears in Underground until Pro Street, but there are no facts for it, the UG-Series has the same character, that's clear, MW/C have the same character, but UG-Series and MW/C don't have the same character, neither is Pro Street's character related to any of those games - and you think claiming 'it is' is accurate? :::Long text, no war, just my feedback.I'll try better next time, but don't act so strict...Peace MCOBred (talk) 17:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::'Player' is a persona. If you're not going to follow a set of rules, that have been dictated from the regular rules applied across wikipedia, then you won't be missed. I'm not fact checking your work, you've got to show that your edits are valid and it's not hard to do. Let me know when you've decided to be a worth while editor and not a set back. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I need help some references Hello, Sir. I need help for some references, since you post 'my talk' last time. I got some trouble before I finish editing in every articles, please? Thank you. Infiniti35 (talk) 13:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Just post a website address that can be used to reference your edit in the Edit Summary box before you click Publish. This box is above both the Preview and Publish buttons. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:30, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Oops! I edited one of your sandboxes by an accident, because I thought it was a car list page. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 13:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC) The Coupe page There is a coupe in HP2 and U2.Alexanderthenicest (talk) 11:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Leaving Wikia for a while I think I'm not doing any good contributions to the Wikia (I did some contributions but they got me blocked) so before I now how I do better contributions to this Wikia I will leave for a while but not completely, I will just not do any edits but I will stay logged on and I will visit the site often. The reason I'm leaving is I feel like I haven't done enough to contribute perfectly to this Wiki and I don't think I should be an administrator yet so I hope you will be pleased to hear me leaving and not bother your or others edits on this Wiki PlatinumDiamondX (talk) 13:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Two thousands This Wiki is about to reach a total of 2,000 articles! '''---[ TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 15:45, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think it reached it at one point, but the number has shrunken since then due to the deletion of some pages with little to no content. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:17, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. But this Wiki has now two thousands! '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 06:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Lamborghini Reventón Roadster article created yesterday seems to be the 2,000th one. By the way, 'two thousand' is the correct way to say it as 'thousands' is normally used as in 'thousands of cars'. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 07:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wow! '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 09:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Please delete my account on Nfs World Hi, I'm Dansky who you have blocked in Nfs World for a valid reason (I was still at a learning progress back then) and now i requesting you to delete my account in Nfs World if that is possible. Since I'm unable to do anything with it, i'm currently worry about it. '''Please help. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Danskyl7 :As far as I know, Wikia accounts are universally compatible with all Wikis built on the Wikia platform. So deleting an account on one Wiki while not having it deleted on the other isn't possible. If you really want to discard your Wikia account, however, you can check the Contact Wikia page. P.S: Admins of Wikis don't have the right to delete a user's account. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 09:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Police Dodge Viper in Undercover Hey there. A couple of months ago you asked for reference about the Undercover Federal variant of the Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2003) seen in the 6th Console Generation version of Need for Speed: Undercover. I just took a couple of pictures on PS2 that prove this: It's seen at the start of the Wanted:Wreck (Silver) challenge. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 11:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC)